While she sleeps
by aamykinns
Summary: Lief looks at Jasmine while she sleeps. Hopeless fluff i think.


**While She Sleeps**

It was long past midnight in Del and Lief was awake and yearning for sleep, as he walked the darkened corridors of the palace. It had been a long day and an even longer night. His day had started at dawn when he shut himself away from everyone in the palace library, only coming out once to eat a light meal. In the palace library, Lief would research endlessly reading through heavy dust filled books and yellowed almost brown scrolls of parchments containing any information of Deltora's history, in particular on the Great Adin's lineage.

It was endless and frustrating work for Lief researching the lineage of the Great Adin's children. The search for the heir to the throne of Deltora had started over two months ago, a month and a half after Lief, Jasmine and Barda had restored the Belt of Deltora and Lief had been crowned King of Deltora.

Lief had to find an heir to the throne very soon, the call for rescue of the thousands of Deltorans in the Shadowlands was getting louder day by day. Until this afternoon, Lief's search for an heir had not borne fruit, but today Lief had found the lineage of Adin's second child. It seemed Lief's heir was in Tora a woman it seemed but it still needed to be confirmed, but it was a relief to Lief to find something of Adin's lineage. Lief had guessed the Shadow Lord had removed the books and scrolls that contained any information of Adin's lineage.

The long nights only began after most of the people in the palace and in the Del were asleep. Lief would walk out of the palace and into his old and true home the forge, where he would meet Doom. Doom would already be there waiting with steel and the palace jewels waiting for Lief. Every night he and Doom would examine the belt closely and draw the copy of it and make an attempt to recreate it. Many nights the attempts wouldn't work, but two nights ago their attempt had worked and they had recreated the first gem of the belt, the diamond which symbolized strength. Tonight they had managed to recreate the ruby in the belt; they were still a long way from completing the 'fake' belt of Deltora for Lief to wear while going to the Shadowlands, as the heir would wear the real Belt of Deltora.

Tonight had been a strange night; Lief was irritable after hearing on his way to the forge a few men talking about him, doubting if Lief could make a good King at such a young age. Lief was angry at this, after all he had been doing to secure Deltora's future and let his anger show in the forge.

"Lief, look at it from an outsider's point of view. I'm not surprised by what you've heard, hardly no one except for Sharn, Jasmine and I sees you anymore. The people who wish to speak to you never do speak to you they speak to Sharn" Doom told him

"That's the thing; I have to tell someone other than you or mother!" Lief yelled in frustration

"Who then? Barda? Jasmine?" Doom asked

"Both of them! They're my best friends! I trust them with my life, so why not this!" Lief cried

"And what will you do if somehow the Shadow Lord got the information from either of them?" Doom asked quietly

Lief looked down

"I can't avoid Jasmine forever you know, she suspects something. Barda is away so its easier. But Jasmine she knows there is something, I'm sure of it!" Lief said a little while later

"Lief! She'll put herself in more danger if you tell her! The eyes of the Shadow Lord are every where!" Doom muttered

After that Lief had not spoken and they had continued to work, but in his mind there were voices, voices that would not stop tormenting him.

_If you can't tell Jasmine about this, tell her you love her._

_No! What if she doesn't love me?_

_She does!_

_But then if I do I'll put in her in even greater danger_

_But she has to know!_

_No! I am King, I have duties. I must put my people before myself. My desires only come second._

With that thought Lief stopped the two voices.

* * *

Lief thought he had reached his bed chamber in the palace and opened it silently, when he saw someone was already occupying his bed! A wild black haired brown skinned somebody.

It was Jasmine.

It was only then that Lief had realized he had entered Jasmine's chamber by accident. But he didn't close the door as silently as he had opened it, Lief decided to stand there by the doorway watching her; like he did while on their quest to restore the Belt.

She looked so beautiful and so peaceful, for the first time in a long time. He hadn't watched Jasmine as she slept since the day after finding the amethyst. Lief didn't know why he found it so thrilling watching Jasmine sleep. It had started when Lief had awoken from the dream of his parents by the Dreaming water river **_(A/N: I'm not sure if that is what the river is called from where they get the Dreaming water from)_**. The curtain less windows allowed the moonlight light up Jasmine's small form, making her seem like an untouched goddess. It was his only way to watch Jasmine without getting caught or Jasmine getting suspicious of Lief was doing. He smiled sadly, wondering if Jasmine would ever know of his love for her.

How I wish I could tell you everything, Jasmine Lief thought as he silently crept out of the room and closed the door silently behind him.

* * *

Lief was walking through the well lit streets of Del, greeting the few people wondering the streets of Del happily and wishing them a Happy Dragon Night. It had been ten years since the first Dragon Night had occurred.

Since then much had happened in Deltora. Lief was now married to his one true love Jasmine. Lief also had a seven year old daughter named Anna with another two on the away. Jasmine had given birth to Anna three years after her marriage to Lief.

There had been a great celebration tonight in honor of Dragon night including a great feast and dancing and a play re-enacting the wondrous night. But halfway through the feast Jasmine had felt terribly sick, she was heavily pregnant with twins and was often very tired, so Sharn accompanied her back to forge where Lief, Jasmine and Anna now lived.

The celebration was now finished and Lief was now walking home happily holding Anna's hand who was happily singing a song about her parents triumph over the Shadow Lord. He let himself in quietly telling Anna to be quiet so they wouldn't wake Jasmine from her slumber. Lief tucked Anna into her bed,

"Papa, when is mama going to have the babies?" she asked

"Very soon" Lief replied

"How soon?" asked Anna

"In about two or three weeks" Lief replied ruefully

"That's not very soon, that's a long time away" Anna said

Lief laughed "Perhaps"

"Do you think I'll have baby sister?"

"Do you want one?"

"I don't know Papa; I want a brother and a sister"

"We'll see my dearest. Now its time to sleep. Happy Dragon Night" Lief wished warmly

"Happy Dragon Night Papa, tell Mama the same Pa…………" Anna trailed off sleepily

Lief smiled and turned the extinguished the flame. He walked into the room he and Jasmine shared, he stopped by the doorway and caught his breath.

Jasmine was fast asleep, she was more beautiful than ever, her skin glowed with happiness, and her black hair was as wild as ever, something his daughter had inherited. She still slept like she used to, curled up into a ball despite her large tummy.

Lief smiled his life was now as good as he wished it to be, Deltora was safe, and Jasmine was his wife and he now had a child. While thinking about his life, Lief did not notice Jasmine was awake after being aware of his gaze on her.

He couldn't help but think of how uncaring Jasmine _seemed_ to be when he met her. But really Jasmine had cared and cared deeply. She was still much like she used to be, independent, quick, courageous, vigilant, but now she also showed her more caring and nurturing side especially to the people of Deltora and her child. And occasionally to Lief.

"Lief!"

Lief drew out of his thoughts startled until he saw his wife was wide awake.

"Jasmine"

"What were you doing just then?" Jasmine asked curiously, for her husband had the most curious expression as she awoke

"Thinking" came his answer

"Of?"

"You, our family, Deltora" Lief replied as he crossed the room to sit by Jasmine. "Rae you alright, you almost collapsed in the Great Hall"

"Having twins isn't easy you know!" Jasmine cried

"Yes, I know, you and my mother have not reminded me enough" He smiled as he said it

"Did celebrations go as planned?" Jasmine asked changign the subject

"Yes, they were better than ever! I've also been told by everyone to give you their regards and their good wishes for the unborn twins. Oh and I almost forgot that Lindal is with her fifth child" Lief told Jasmine

"I'll have to thank them. Her fifth oh my……." Jasmine muttered, her eyes beginning to droop

Lief gave her a kiss on her forehead, on the tip of her nose and another on her lips before he got up and extinguished the oil lamp and getting into bed with Jasmine.

* * *

**Reviews would be nice**


End file.
